Xavier Insurance
by ShojoAngel
Summary: Kitty pride is a broke college student, what happens when she starts to work for Xavier insurance?


Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen, so take all those not-so-well-hidden listening devices outta my house Stan Lee!...I'm just kidding, don't sue me mister Lee.  
  
Notes: This is a total AU (Alternate universe) It starts off with Kitty , but It'll have alot of different points of view. Right now I'm not sure what to label it as. Maybe Adventure later, and humor in alot of parts, but I I guess General/Adventure/Romance works. I'll Give you a list of Ages:  
  
Katherine Pryde : 20  
  
Tabitha Smith: 21  
  
Ororro Munroe : 24  
  
Jean Grey : 23  
  
Amara Aquilla: 21  
  
"Holly Gohlitely":23-25 (?)  
  
Charles Xavier: 50  
  
Sam Guthrie : 22  
  
Scott Summers: 23  
  
Logan Hewlet : 27-31 (?)  
  
Bobby Drake : 25  
  
Ray Crisp: 21  
  
These are the only people I'll be putting in for a while, this is also an effort to make up for my Mary-Sue fever :P There are two kinds of Mary-Sue's but these rules usually apply to both:  
  
#1 She comes outta NOWHERE -but after the 2nd or 4th chapter tells an extensive background story   
  
#2 If she doesn't come outta nowhere, then most of the story is spend dropping "subtle" hints and weak attempts at foreshadowing to put her in.  
  
#3 She is completely new , and NOT part of the main cast, but she can be related or a long lost childhood friend  
  
#4 Usually a important main character is smitten with her , if not more than one  
  
#5 Ultimately she is more trouble than she's worth, but usually ends up unscathed enough for a lengthy speech to the aforementioned character in #4  
  
Another fact, a Mary-Sue CAN be a man. I just say Man-Mary-sue. Now for the two types;  
  
First is the character who knows NOTHING, and is really an excuse to put a name of a girlfriend or your own name on a character. This kind is usually harmless. Nobody REALLY minds Mary-sue number one. sure she/he takes away time from a character...but it's not time that YOU have to see alot of. she/He is usually quiet, and only appears occasionally, no big problem.  
  
the OTHER kind however is VERY annoying. this Mary sue know it ALL and the only way for the story to progress is with her, yippee. We don't mind Mary-Sues, really. If they stumble across a fact or something, sure...but having a character that can kick everyone's ass, but be a big drably pile of mush when the person they have the hots for SPEAKS to them(this person does NOT have to be at least one of the possible three other people pining over her). These are a new steroid pumped line of Fanfiction Mary Sue's . try putting all that into an EXISTING character you guys! If I'm making the effort you have to too!  
  
Anyway , alternate universe, no powers. Katherine or as she's known by her friends at BU (Bayville University) Kitty is looking for a job...and it so happens at Xavier Insurance Inc. main office is looking for a secretary. Question is , will she wanna hang around after her first day?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Worthington Hall : Co-ed dorms  
  
Saturday 9:37 AM  
  
Kitty groaned, rolling over on her school issued bed, it was lumpy, hard and lumpy. Like uneven concrete. she rolled over again and fell off her bed. Lumpy, hard, and narrow, she needed money. " Uhg." Kitty rubbed her shoulder and crawled out of her blankets. To be fair she had little more than a set of sheets on her bed. Kitty was not immunized against CCSP-Common College Student's Poverty. Her insanely rich Room mate was not helping her either.  
  
Kitty looked around the Dorm room, the kitchenette , the joint closet...the priceless items Amara had on shelves and in cases, monopolizing alot of the room. Of course since Amara was a Princess it was hardly surprising, but none the less annoying. Thankfully Amara was sleeping, and their other roommate was still "out".  
  
How would she describe Ray ? He was loud, annoying, a smooth talker, he had nice hair. even if he looked like a teenager he still had nice hair. He was honest too...when he wasn't talking to a girl, he had assured Kitty she wasn't one, she was a lady. She had to smile at that memory . Kitty stood up and went over to her dresser after wincing at the time .  
  
Ray lived in the other bedroom, it was across the living "room" (more like living closet). The only reason Amara hadn't demanded another roommate (ANY other roommate) was because Ray often wandered around shirtless at night, and in the morning. Kitty starred off into space for a moment, pondering that fact, before remembering to get dressed.  
  
Kitty had a crush a mile wide on Ray, he was the only one who didn't notice, but that was for the best anyway...*BRING* ...ah yes Amara's door bell she had installed because knocking was...primitive. It was the harsh sound that caused Kitty to break quite a few dishes and a sandal strap.  
  
Now nearly dressed in jeans and a camisole Kitty walked through the living room and opened the door.   
  
There stood, in all her obnoxious blonde glory was Tabitha Smith . Kitty smirked. " He's not here." she said seeing the 'I need cash' look on her face.  
  
Tabitha, Ray, and Kitty were in a love triangle. Ray borrowed money from Tabitha, Ray Borrowed money to pay back Tabitha-from Kitty. Kitty always got " love" from Tabitha if she cut out the middleman or middle woman in this case and just gave Tabitha the money. The "love" was taking Kitty around to all kinds of odd gathering with usually had alot of Beer of alot of music.  
  
Tabitha was the definition of a Party girl, and she could hold more beer in herself than the whole Varsity football team. Tabitha also went through boyfriends faster than beer bottles, she recently started branching out into the tri-state area.  
  
Tabitha smiled. " Actually Pryde I was coming to talk to you , oh nice jeans by the way." Kitty looked at her new jeans with a smile, it had taken her alot of time to find some that were not dyed to look already worn in. " Thanks , I was just going to go out and get something to eat if you want to go with me." That was a lie. Tabitha knew it  
  
Kitty never ate breakfast unless it was free, and since Tabitha knew every male waiter under 30 , within a 7 mile radius of Campus, it usually was free. " Sure thing Kitty...but you know that new guy?" Tabitha flopped onto the couch and Kitty walked into her room, looking for a clean shirt.  
  
" WHICH new guy?" she asked, every guy that arrived after her was new, actually any guy she'd never dated before was a new guy , so that really narrowed it down.  
  
Tabitha played with one of the bangles on her wrist. "That Tofu guy." She said .  
  
Kitty continued her search.  
  
" Tofu? OH the peace corps guy, yeah what about him?" she asked after finding two clean shirts, one was a white long sleeved T-shirt, the other a blue shirt with a egg on it.  
  
" He asked about you." Kitty wanted to scream into her pillow...too bad it was on the floor with her sheets.  
  
" Tabitha..." the blonde smirked. " Well you aren't interested in anyone ELSE are you?" Kitty hated it when Tabitha did that, fixing her up with most of the guys she hadn't dated. Not to say that they didn't go through a screening process of : You married? Got kids? Ever been to AA? Gay? Girlfriend? Speak English?. If all the answer's were no (Except for the last one) they usually passed. She always did it as her not-so-subtle way of trying to "get her over" Ray or bring them closer...she wasn't sure which yet.  
  
" You still alive in there Pryde?" Kitty groaned. she was alive alright, she had just enough life left in her to strangle Tabitha. Tabitha walked in.  
  
" He's a veg head too. Oh cute shirt, can I borrow that later?" Kitty rolled her eyes, pulling on her white shirt first.  
  
" Just because he's a vegetarian doesn't mean I like him...besides he smells like patchouli. You know people wear that so they don't have to bathe...and" She put her finger in the quote marks . " Like "waste our earth precious water" uh." she rolled her eyes.   
  
Tabitha looked sheepish, well you have a date with him next Tuesday." Kitty groaned and stomped her left foot. " Tabitha...let go of my shirt." She said, tugging on her blue egg shirt that Tabitha had a hold of. " why can't I wear it? You're not..." Tabitha pouted. Rather than say NO, Kitty pulled the blue t-shirt over her long white one. she could never say no to Tabitha.  
  
Kitty was aware that she needed to be more assertive. Tabitha sighed. " You know he's a perfectly fine guy...just cos' he's not blonde and his name doesn't start with a 'R' doesn't mean you shouldn't give him a chance." she said.  
  
Kitty Pulled on a white tube sock. She was ignoring Tabitha. " Besides...he cooks." Kitty snorted... so distracted that she pulled on a pink sock with kittens on it , instead of another tube sock. " He dances really well..." Kitty looked up warily. " The Hokey Pokey ,like, doesn't count. "She said sarcastically. she said "like" alot whilst angry. Kitty was very picky with her dancing partners.  
  
Tabitha smiled. "No, he's really good actually." Kitty was looking for her shoes. " Can we drop this for today? I need to eat something before I drive to Westchester."   
  
Tabitha was reluctant to change the subject but smiled. " So that insurance place is gonna give you an interview? Cool." Kitty smiled , she had found her shoes. " Yeah, it's only about 20 minutes from Campus , and they pay pretty well, but form the description , it sounds like I won't be working with many other people kinda a new company." Said Kitty.  
  
Tabitha looked at the clock. " We better get going if it's at 11:30, grab your cell phone, if you need to come back early, just call me." Tabitha patted her cell phone which was clipped to her belt.  
  
Kitty nodded , the walked out into the hall , locking the door behind herself and Tabitha.  
  
10:20 AM Cadillac cafe  
  
Kitty was comfortably situated between a hot "pesto" bagel and a big steaming cup of tea, while Tabitha dunked a biscotti in her Mocha. Tabitha's Cell phone started ringing to the tune "Barbie Girl" Tabitha picked it up, and pushed the green 'talk' button. " What?" Kitty laughed. Tabitha was never one to mince words.   
  
Tabitha tapped one hand on the table in front of her as Kitty Wolfed down her bagel. Tabitha stood up form the table, and Kitty took that as her cue to follow, those who stayed behind often paid the tab. " Yeah? Uh huh...tell him no next time Wanda. I don't care if he is smart...well maybe Pete was right..."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, Tabitha was always on the phone with Wanda. " Yes I am condoning his violence. Come on, the guy was as dry as a cracker, just because you want a smart guy that doesn't mean he was to be a stuck up ass...yeah I'll hold." Wanda also dated alot of guys, mostly older guys who thought they were deeper than everyone else.  
  
Tabitha walked over to a green haired waiter and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Thanks for paying the bill hon." Tabitha walked quickly out. the waiter was blushing with a glazed look on his green eyes.  
  
Kitty almost sorry for the guys that always paid her tab...but they should be more assertive, it wasn't her problem. Besides they had cooties...yeah that was it...cooties.  
  
" what? Wanda don't put him on...I HATE Jason I swear if you do-...hey Jason. Well no I didn't say that...my exact words were...." And it went on like that for a while, as Kitty Told Tabitha where to drive her.  
  
" I am aware my opinion matters to her. I don't influence her...really well you can write a thesis on your theories while I fix her up with a guy who doesn't have a stick rammed up his-...oh hey Wanda." Kitty sighed , unrolling her window. Tabitha motioned towards the glove box. Kitty opened it as Wanda put her cell phone on the...speaker thingy attached to the cigarette lighter.  
  
Tabitha grabbed a box of cigarette's from the Glove box and Lit up , while driving...and talking to Wanda... and Jason...while driving. Kitty put on her seat belt.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Okay review you guys! This is my first AU XMen fic. Tell me what you think. there will be definite romance before the 4th chapter. 


End file.
